Shoes On Other Feet
by coffee dazed
Summary: Merlin and Arthur find their roles reversed.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: the idea for this came from Bradley James and Colin Morgan saying that they thought a role swap might be a good idea when asked what other character they would like to be. Hope you like :)

* * *

**

**Shoes On Other Feet**

Arthur groaned then winced as he clapped a hand to his forehead in an attempt to stop the pounding in his brain. He didn't remember drinking an obscene amount the night before – the wine must have been a lot stronger than he thought. He blinked painfully in the light even though it wasn't all that bright and it took him several tries before he could squint narrowly enough in order to look around him. It took a little while before it occurred to him that his bed felt rather hard beneath him and – he stretched his arms experimentally – small, very small, in fact. The prince didn't remember going to someone else's bed although he supposed he wouldn't have much trouble if he'd wanted to. Arthur grinned to himself before the grin quickly faded as Gwen's image appeared in his mind. All joking aside, he would never dream of forsaking her love for a quick tumble with someone he didn't care about and any thought of her doing so sent a cold fear through his being.

So if this wasn't his bed, then whose was it? He caught a glimpse of his arms and saw that they were clothed in cloth of rather less refinement than he was used to.

"Oh, har-de-har," he said sarcastically to himself. Leon and the other knights he had been drinking with must have somehow got him drunk then dumped him in a shack somewhere.

* * *

Merlin was having the best dream where he no longer needed to scrub floors and run around after spoilt princes. Instead, it was he who was pampered and given a bed as soft as he imagined a mattress of clouds to be. He was enfolded in its deep embrace but he could feel consciousness pricking at the edges of his mind and Merlin frowned as he realised that soon he would waken and he would be thrown back into reality where his dreams of big beds and deep mattresses would remain just that – dreams.

Finally giving in to the inevitable, Merlin screwed up his nose and rubbed his eyes as he reluctantly roused himself to wakefulness.

* * *

Having no idea where he was, Arthur threw back the thin covers from what he could only laughingly call a bed and stumbled warily to the door. The sooner he got back to his own chambers and had a bath, the better!

He carefully pulled open the door and went down the few steps that led to a slightly larger chamber in which stood a familiar figure.

"Gaius?" Arthur scratched his head in puzzlement.

The older man looked back at the young man in surprise. "Merlin! What on earth are you doing here? You're late! Shouldn't you be tending to Arthur?"

Arthur stared speechless at the physician. Gaius must have finally succumbed to the doddery-ness of old age! If he didn't know better, he would have said he thought Gaius had called him Merlin.

"Merlin, didn't you hear me? Arthur will be waiting for you." Gaius began herding him out of the door as he could only continue gaping at him. "Honestly, you know better than to stay out all night at the tavern! The drink has clearly befuddled you. Now, go, else you will be scrubbing armour for the foreseeable future." Gaius gave him a final push out before closing the door on him.

Panic began to wash over Arthur as he raced to his chambers. _"A mirror, I need a mirror!"

* * *

_

"_I must still be dreaming." _Merlin smiled fuzzily to himself as he lingered over the comfort of his surroundings. His eyes were closing again when he was roused by Arthur's voice shouting his name… except that it wasn't Arthur's voice… it was _his own_ voice shouting his own name.

He sat up in his bed, now fully awake. Wait… he was _definitely_ awake but this was not his bed but he recognised it, goodness knows he has made it and changed the sheets often enough. It was Arthur's bed!

The heavy oak door was thrown open and in burst himself looking decidedly confused and hacked off! Merlin watched himself come to a halt mid-way across the room and point at him on the bed. It took a moment for him to speak.

"Arthur! I mean, me!" The Merlin standing in the middle of the room gained a wild look in his eyes as the person on the bed let out a scoff.

"What game is this? I'm Merlin. What disguise has Gaius made?" Merlin was taken by surprise when his other self crossed the space between them and with a swift move, dragged him off the bed and over to the mirror hanging on the wall. _"Wow, I'm stronger than I thought."_ He was impressed with himself even as he was hauled to his feet by his doppelganger.

"Arrgghhh!" The Merlin in the mirror clapped slender hands to a face that went paler than usual and was accompanied by a horrified expression.

"Oh no!" The Arthur next to him was quieter and studied his reflection with a stunned look of astonishment. "I'm you – and you're me!" He looked over at 'Merlin' who had now begun pacing up and down the chamber.

"No, no, no, no, no. NO!" 'Merlin' looked at 'Arthur'. "What manner of sorcery is this? What am I going to do? There is a tournament coming up and I can't go like this! How could this have happened?"

'Arthur' frowned and tried to think. As far as he could remember, there had been nothing unusual. He had gone home after another long day of hard work looking after Camelot's prince. As he flopped exhausted onto his bed, he recalled that he had wished that for once, Arthur Pendragon might know what it was like to be in his shoes for change. _Oh, gods!_ That was it, his wish, but he couldn't think how it actually came to materialise though. It wasn't enough just to think something, there had to have been a spark of magic somewhere to make it come true.

"I don't know, sire." To an onlooker, it would have been the strangest sight of the Crown Prince of Camelot showing deference to his very humble manservant.

"We can't let my father know, Merlin. I don't know what he would do if he found out."

Merlin had a very good idea and it mainly involved rounding up anybody who Uther may or may not correctly guess had magic and executing them without trial in the hope that the spell on his son would be broken.

The servant had to find out how to reverse his wish before he and Arthur were found out and the king threw the kingdom into complete turmoil.

"Arthur, what are we going to do until then?"

'Merlin' stared helplessly at 'Arthur' before sighing. "I suppose we will just have to pretend to be each other until we can fix this. We will need to see Gaius, though. He has knowledge of magic, he might know how to make us ourselves again."

* * *

"My lord, I must say that I have never encountered any incidents such as the one that currently affects you and Merlin but…," Gaius continued as the faces of the two young men standing before him fell, "…that is not to say that there is nothing written about it. I'm afraid, though, that it might be a little while until I have done the necessary research."

To say that Gaius had been surprised when Merlin and Arthur had come to explain their peculiar situation to him would be a vast understatement but the physician had managed to keep his composure from slipping too much as he took in their information. Nevertheless, he was all too aware of the importance of resolving the problem away from the eyes of Uther Pendragon.

Arthur and Merlin were sat at the little table in Gaius's chambers, looking for all the world like two little boys who had just discovered that the moon was not made of cheese and there was no such thing as a gingerbread house. In short, the world that they thought they knew had just crumbled around them.

Gaius felt a wave of fatherly concern for the two men and he impulsively patted them reassuringly on their shoulders before assuming a serious expression which they responded to with a sense of alarm.

"Sire, Merlin, while you are stuck in your, um, situation, I must remind you how important it is that you behave normally. Any change in your attitudes and actions will be quickly spotted and remarked upon."

It took a moment or two for his words to sink in and if Gaius was in any doubt, it was swiftly removed by the look of outraged indignation on Merlin's – well, Arthur's – face. "You mean I will have to do his chores?" He jabbed a finger towards 'Arthur' who let a triumphant smirk cross his face at the news.

"I'm afraid so, sire," nodded Gaius.

"Ah, yes, muck the stables; scrub the floors; wash _your _clothes; polish _your_ armour and boots; serve _your_ meals, repair _your_ weap…" Merlin counted off the tasks on Arthur's fingers.

"Stop, stop!" cried Arthur who was still in shock at this turn of events. It hadn't occurred to the prince that being in Merlin's body also meant he would have to take on Merlin's role.

"You might want to take that grin off your face, Merlin," Gaius admonished his charge.

"Eh?"

"Well, if Arthur has to do your job, then it only stands to reason that you will have to fulfil the role of Camelot's heir."

It was the turn of 'Merlin' to gain a gleeful, Arthur-like smile. "Oh, yes. Endless council meetings; tedious banquets; days away on border patrols and quests; hours and hours on the practice fields - oh and above all, being the model prince – irrefutable proof that Camelot raises its heirs to be irrefutably principled, just and noble."

Merlin's good humour faded as he realised the burden that was now on upon _his _shoulders. The meetings and social things, he could probably manage with a bit of luck but weapons training? That was insane, there was no way on earth that he would ever be able to handle a sword with any conviction, even if it was with Arthur's body.

It seemed to both young men that life was going to become much harder and more difficult than either had first thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **_thanks to everyone for reading and giving reviews. As mentioned by some reviewers, yes, it can be confusing both to read and to write so in the interests of minimising confusion, I shall call Arthur and Merlin by who they __**actually are **__than who they look like.

* * *

_

"No, no, not like that!" Arthur hissed at Merlin through gritted teeth. It pained the prince to watch his servant systematically ruin his reputation as an unrivalled swordsman and all-round fighter but there was no way around it – Prince Arthur was expected on the training fields to demonstrate to his knights and trainee knights what they should be capable of doing.

It was disaster from the beginning. Despite having Arthur's stronger body, Merlin had very nearly dropped the broadsword the first time he lifted it and it was obvious to all to see that he wasn't handling the weapons the way he was meant to. Arthur groaned in barely-disguised despair as he watched Merlin almost slice off his own foot when he dropped the sword point-down. He swore in that moment that if Merlin damaged his body, he would make sure that something equally permanent would occur to his servant's body.

After witnessing Merlin nearly getting his head lopped off by an easy swing from a new recruit, Arthur had had enough so he marched onto the practice field, gripped Merlin by the arm and virtually dragged him away.

"What are you doing?" asked Merlin as he gave the assembled armoured men a confused look.

Arthur also eyed his knights and remembered how he was supposed to behave. Grudgingly, he bowed to them and said, "Please forgive me, my lords. I am afraid Prince Arthur has been feeling quite poorly all morning but he insisted that duty required him to attend to your training. However, as you can see, he must see Gaius and get some kind of remedy.

True to his caring nature, Sir Leon immediately adopted a concerned expression. "My Lord, you should not have come to training this morning if you are not well. Your servant is correct, you must go and see the physician. I am able to take over for you."

Merlin felt Arthur jab him discreetly in the ribs. "Oh, yes, of course, Sir Leon. You are more than able to run the session, thank you for your assistance."

Leon grinned happily at Arthur's compliment. "Anything I can do to be of service."

Before Merlin could say any more, he was led unceremoniously away in the direction of Gaius's chamber.

* * *

"You nearly got me killed!" yelled Arthur. "And by a novice as well!"

Merlin frowned. "It isn't easy for me, you know. You've had twenty-odd years to train, I've had – oh, let's see now – oh yes, five minutes!"

"Gentlemen, please," said Gaius placatingly. "I think we are all agreed that it is going to take some time for you to get used to your new roles but get used to them you must."

The two young men glared briefly at each other before Arthur spoke. "Have you found out anything to change us back yet?"

The physician shook his head. "Not yet, sire. While I have come across ways to reverse the magic…"

"Then do it," interrupted Arthur.

"If my lord would let me finish," said Gaius calmly, "I cannot do so unless I know how the magic was done."

"What do you mean?" asked Merlin.

"Well, was it through a sorcerer's enchantment? Was the result of an imp's mischief? Was it a miscast spell?" Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Each reversal depends on the source of the magic. If the wrong remedy is used, the consequences may make the change more, erm, permanent."

A look of alarm passed between Arthur and Merlin as Gaius continued, "The key is to find out the precise nature of the magic. As soon as we know that, we can return you to your normal selves. Until then, I believe that lunch is to be served in approximately ten minutes and the king likes everyone to be prompt."

There was a scraping of chairs being pushed back as prince and servant shot to their feet and bolted for the door.

"Look, it's easy. Just bring the food from the kitchen and serve it to us once we're all seated. Don't worry, Gwen will be helping since Morgana will be there." Merlin tried to be reassuring. It wasn't all that difficult, you just had to remember which side to serve each person from and be alert.

* * *

It wasn't a good start for Arthur. He could gallop full pelt whilst balancing a lance and carrying a shield to hit a target the size of a grapefruit but he didn't seem capable of carrying a platter of meat and pitcher of wine without tripping up the stairs from the kitchen. What was worse was that he did it in front of Guinevere who was balancing two large platters on each arm and walking with perfect ease and grace.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" she asked concernedly. Gwen had never seen her friend looking so anxious before.

"I'm fine," he said with a hint of embarrassment. "Just wasn't looking properly. Um, after you." Arthur decided that the best policy would be to follow her lead and copy what she was doing.

He watched as Gwen first poured the wine for Morgana then his father and himself, well, Merlin. _"Ah, simple – ladies first, then the king then the prince."_ That wasn't difficult. Arthur avoided meeting Merlin's eyes as he placed different items of food onto each person's plate then stepped back and fixed a middle-distance gaze on the wall facing him. However, his attention soon drifted to the young woman who stood opposite him, behind Morgana's seat and who he had fallen in love with. Arthur saw Gwen flicker a tiny smile at him which he returned before his thoughts wandered and he imagined gently caressing her cheek then kissing her warm lips…

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Arthur heard somebody cough once or twice then again but louder. Then a voice called Merlin's name sharply and he looked round to see who was calling on his servant.

"Merlin!" Arthur realised it was his voice coming from his body that had shouted and that the call had been directed at him. Merlin nodded to him as he indicated that the dishes were to be cleared and Gwen had already begun the process.

"Really, Arthur, if your servant isn't up to scratch, just say so. It is easy enough to find a replacement," said Uther.

Merlin shot Arthur a pointed look as he replied, "Oh no, father. I don't think that is necessary. I think that Merlin must be tired because there were several jobs I needed him to do for me before today. He is very dedicated always completes his tasks even if they keep him from getting his rest."

"I see," Uther replied doubtfully. "Well, he's your servant but like I say, nobody is irreplaceable."

Merlin said nothing but gave what he thought was an agreeing smile.

"Arthur, how are your preparations for the tournament next week?" asked Morgana.

"Oh, um, fine." Merlin tried to keep his voice relaxed.

"So you think you will win again?" asked Uther.

"Absolutely." Merlin put as much conviction as he could in that single word and ignored what sounded like a strangled cry from behind him.

Uther gave Arthur a peculiar look that suggested his son's servant might not have a place in the royal household for much longer.

The king scrutinised him a moment longer then said, "Perhaps Merlin might clean out the stables today. It is important that the horses be kept clean and well-fed and watered, especially before such an event."

"Of course, father."

* * *

"You nearly lost me my job!" Merlin said indignantly as he made his way with Arthur to the stables.

"Relax, you're still here aren't you?" Arthur shrugged. He didn't see the big deal – Gaius would find a cure and everything would return to normal.

Merlin sighed. Even now, Arthur couldn't seem to grasp how perilous their circumstances were. They came to a stop and Arthur wrinkled his nose at the pong that emanated from the door.

"Good gods!" protested Arthur as he pinched his nose between finger and thumb.

"Welcome to my world," stated Merlin as he handed over a pitchfork. "Enjoy!"

As he left the stables, Merlin was met by Gwen who had a basket of washing tucked under her arm. They were walking through the cloisters which appeared to be empty of people where only a short while ago had been bustling with activity.

"My lord," greeted Gwen with a shy smile.

"Guinevere," smiled Merlin who was glad of a friendly face. "How are you?"

"Very well and better for seeing you." A wicked grin appeared and on impulse she pushed him back against one of the stone pillars.

Merlin was taken aback by Gwen's forwardness and even more stunned when she planted a deep kiss on his mouth. He was still blinking in speechless surprise when she dipped a curtsey and went on her way with a, "Good day, my lord."

It was her last two words which made Merlin realise what had happened and a fleeting thought made him think what a lucky man Arthur was. He could still feel his lips tingling from where they had met Gwen's and he couldn't prevent the ghost of a smile from touching his lips.

* * *

From where he was working with the stable door open, Arthur watched Merlin walk away only to be approached by Gwen. The distance made it impossible for him to hear what was being said but he certainly saw what occurred next and he felt an unfamiliar pain in his chest which he realised was hurt and jealousy.

Arthur turned back to his work but he felt the jealousy building within him and he jabbed the pitchfork viciously into the straw and muck. Above him, a bird sitting in the rafters let out an abrupt 'cheep cheep' and Arthur glared at it in annoyance. Imagine his surprise then when he felt a strange surge of energy inside him and there was a burst of flame where the bird had been sitting.

Arthur's eyes widened as he thought about what had happened and he recognised the truth of his actions – he had magic!

* * *

_**Thanks to **Vegetables-will-have-their-revenge _**_ for the idea that Arthur might have Merlin's magic – I hadn't really thought about it much til then! :p_**

**_sorry Veg - FF wouldn't save your unhyphenated name on my document for some reason! Might be something to do with the spell-check?  
_**

**_x_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **_**thank you so much to everyone who are reviewing, alerting and reading this fic. It's good to know that people are liking it :)  
**_

_**Also, apologies to **__Kitty O__** who did, indeed, mention Arthur using magic through Merlin's body first

* * *

**_

Arthur stared dumbly at the flames which had caught the rafters until he was brought out of his shock by a 'pop' from a bit of wood that exploded in the heat. He realised that there was now a small lick of fire - a fire which it seemed he had caused! The prince grabbed the large pail of water he had taken to wash the stable with and threw it at the small blaze. In an instant, the flames were doused as were he, the surrounding walls and floor.

He sat down a fresh straw bale as he considered his new discovery. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, the most important being _How did he get magic?_ He supposed it could well be an after-effect from whatever spell it was that had caused him and Merlin to swap bodies but if that was the case, then surely Merlin, too, would suddenly find himself wielding magic in his body. So far, though, there had been no signs of that and Merlin would surely tell him if there were.

Arthur shuddered as he considered the second possibility – Merlin was a sorcerer and had lived within the castle walls for years now. Under Camelot's laws, he would be guilty of treason and put to death – no trial, no defence. As much as he could annoy and exasperate him at times, Arthur had found in Merlin not only a servant but a friend who he would trust with his life. But if Merlin really was a sorcerer, then Arthur was obliged to tell the king and that would seal Merlin's fate.

As he stared at his hands, Arthur wondered how much power lay within them, within himself – within Merlin. When the bird had been obliterated, he had spoken no words, made no gestures and possessed no magical talismans – to bring that much power to bear seemingly without effort meant great strength in the wielder.

He put his head in his hands as he felt a sudden headache coming on. It would be bad enough if his father knew that his son inhabited his servant's body and vice versa but his son possessing magic? That would send him over the edge! And what if they weren't able to return to their own bodies? Arthur would have to watch helplessly as Guinevere fell for Merlin – but surely she would notice the difference in personalities? Worse still, what if she knew the truth and rejected both of them and instead, fell into the waiting arms of Lancelot?

Arthur stood and marched outside – he had to get away, he had to think and work things out for himself.

* * *

Merlin was currently engaged in conversation with Uther about an impending visit from a neighbouring king who Merlin knew very little about.

"It is important that you show our guests all around Camelot, the prosperity of the land and health of the people." Uther's tone grew grave. "Arthur, it is imperative that Camelot is shown in its best light – an alliance will greatly benefit the kingdom for many years to come."

Merlin, despite being an intelligent young man, knew very little about the ways of politics and fragile alliances so he could only put on his best 'thoughtful face', nod wisely and agree with the king.

They were interrupted by Gaius who was bade entry after the guards had answered his knock.

"Excuse me, sires. Prince Arthur, I have your liniment ready if you would like to come with me."

Uther looked surprise as he turned to his 'son'. "Are you alright?"

Merlin quickly hid his confusion. "Oh, yes, father. Just a couple of knocks I took on the lists the other day, nothing serious but I asked Gaius to fix me up something for the bruises on my back."

"Ah, very well." Uther smiled indulgently at him. Anything his son did regarding battle skills was fine by him – as long as he won and didn't suffer serious injury.

* * *

In the safety of Gaius's chamber, Merlin asked, "Have you discovered anything?"

The physician shook his head. "Not anything new. I wanted to ask you what you can remember of the night before it all happened. Think hard, even something you might think insignificant can have a great effect."

Merlin concentrated hard. "Let's see. I worked the same as any other day and it was late before I finally finished. I got back here, went to my room and fell into bed."

"Did you say anything, do anything?" Gaius shook his head in bewilderment. "I don't understand how this could have happened of its own accord."

Merlin's face was wary as he said, "Well… there was one thing…"

Gaius fixed him with a bemused look.

"I…uh…I might have, sort of…"

"Out with it, Merlin."

"…wished that Arthur would know what it was like to be me for a change."

"And you said this out loud?"

"I, er, might have let it slip out."

"Hmmm," Gaius looked thoughtfully out of the window. "What time would you say you went to your bed?"

Merlin shrugged, "I don't know, around midnight I would guess."

"Hmmm," repeated Gaius as he picked up a small brown book which Merlin recognised as his mentor's notebook. The older man flicked through the pages until he came to a stop at a certain page. "Ah ha!" he gave an exclamation of discovery.

"What is it?"

"I knew there was something." Gaius turned to Merlin, note book held aloft. "Merlin, it seems that you wished upon a star – a shooting star to be precise."

"A star?" Merlin laughed. "But that is just a children's fairy tale. It's not true."

Gaius frowned reprovingly. "Merlin, you are a being of magic so you should know better. Do you think that it is a coincidence that they are called '_Fairy _Tales'? You have met the Sidhe, you know that they exist. Why should wishing upon stars be any different?"

"Well, that's good isn't it?" asked Merlin excitedly. "It means we can fix this!"

"Ah, well, there is a slight technical problem…"

* * *

Arthur checked all around him to make sure that he was quite alone. He had been sitting in the sheltered copse of fir trees for over an hour now, contemplating his discovery and his options but he was no closer to a decision. He still faced a dilemma over Merlin. He couldn't be sure that his servant was breaking Camelot's most rigid law or if it was an unfortunate side effect brought upon them. Could he even trust Merlin anymore? Every fibre of his being told him not to be stupid – if Merlin had wished him harm, he would have done something about it a long time ago.

With no sign of any human activity nearby, curiosity got the better of Arthur. He tried to calm his mind then focused on a small branch that lay on the ground a metre or so away from him. Arthur set a thought firmly in his mind then directed the full force of his will at the branch. He watched the branch expectantly as it did what a branch did best when it had fallen from its tree – nothing, absolutely nothing. He tried several times with the same result at each attempt. Not a quiver, not the slightest tremble. Perhaps he had been mistaken about everything. The fire in the stable might have been caused by some freak spark or ember from a neighbouring building caught in a gust of wind.

Arthur sighed, it didn't sound convincing even to himself. He was about to give up entirely when he gathered all his concentration one last time. Maybe a gesture was also required, didn't all magicians wave their hands mysteriously when casting spells? Raising his hand in what he thought was a suitably mysterious fashion, he never seriously expected anything to happen so he was startled when after a few seconds, the twigs at the end of the branch began to tremble in the still air and it started to judder in a most un-branchlike manner. The prince reminded himself to stay focused as the branch rose unsteadily into the air and floated several paces to the left to drop to the ground with a dull thud.

Although the whole action had lasted barely a minute, Arthur let out a whoop of delight at what he had just done. He clapped a hand over his mouth, fearing that there might be a passerby who had seen everything. Arthur need not have worried, the only witnesses to his deed were a bird or two high up in the trees and the insects and various bugs that lived in the undergrowth.

The prince leaned back against a tree feeling quite pleased with himself. It was odd, this magic business. Arthur hadn't felt particularly evil when he made the branch move and he didn't have any desire to start corrupting the land and bending the people to his will. _Oh, wait_. He checked himself – there was no need for him to actively bend anyone to his will. He was _Prince Arthur _ and people did what he wanted without question anyway. At least, they did when he still looked like himself and not like his slightly scruffy servant. The point was that Arthur had thought that he might suddenly have become evil but he didn't think so. Perhaps it would happen gradually but he suspected that it would not be the case. Did magic make people evil or were they evil already?

It was all very confusing and he found that his brain was not meant for all this philosophising.

The sun had dropped a bit lower and Arthur supposed it was time he was heading back and besides, he needed more answers.

* * *

"Moonstone?" queried Merlin. "What is that?"

"Legends from the East say a rabbit called the Jade Rabbit lives on the moon and pounds the herbs needed to make a pill of immortality. The bits of ingredients which fall from the rabbit's mortar and pestle and land on the earth turn into what we call 'moonstone'. Several of the books I have read mention moonstone as the key ingredient required to get you and Arthur back to normal."

Merlin looked dubiously at Gaius. "And where is this moonstone to be found?"

"That, my boy, is where the hitch is. All accounts say that the moonstone is found only on the top of Mount Gealach."

Merlin's face dropped. Mount Gealach was one of the most inaccessible peaks in all of Albion where it was said that if the snow beasts that lived on the mountain didn't get you, then the fierce and unforgiving weather certainly would. Caught unawares, a man could be buried without a trace under several feet of bitterly cold snow within minutes.

"And what happens when we have the moonstone?"

"It is tied within a charm of runes from the Old Religion. A spell is cast and the person or persons afflicted sleep with the charm beneath the light of the full moon. In the morning, they will be restored to their own bodies."

"I see," Merlin pinched his lower lip. "When is the next full moon?"

"In four days' time."

"But that's the day before the tournament!"

"Then I suggest we hurry up. We must find Arthur and explain what must be done."

* * *

Arthur did his best to enter the castle without being spotted but to no avail. He was caught by one of the head maids of the castle - a particularly humourless woman whose thin-lipped and bony visage matched her personality perfectly. She brooked no protests from him as she unceremoniously pushed him into the Great Hall where a single bucket and scrubbing brush waited for him. Arthur looked incredulously at the vast floor he was to clean and forgetting who he was supposed to be, he eyed her imperiously and said the phrase most often used by those with an inflated sense of self.

"Don't you know who I am?" Arthur demanded.

With arms akimbo, the woman eyed him squarely and pushed out her sharp chin. "I couldn't give a monkeys who you are. You might be the prince's man but you're still a castle servant and there is castle work to be done. Everyone else is working hard and you're no exception!"

With an icy glare of warning, she closed the door on him.

Arthur had never scrubbed a muddy boot in his life, let alone a huge floor. It was going to take him forever but the thought of having to face that skinny harridan again sent a shiver down his spine. Sighing, Arthur pushed up his sleeves as he picked a corner to start from.

* * *

He had lost track of time. His arms were aching and his hands were blistering from the rough wood of the scrubbing brush and soapy water when the door of the Great Hall opened.

"There you are!" cried Merlin with relief. "I've been looking everywhere for you." He stopped as he realised what task the Crown Prince of Camelot was currently performing. "Oh, I take it you met Mistress Betrys, then? She always makes me scrub this room."

"I've been here for ages!" complained Arthur. He hung his head in despair when he looked about him and saw he had only scrubbed halfway across the floor. He peered up at Merlin curiously. "How do you manage it?"

"Practice and lots of blisters." Merlin took Arthur's – that was, he took _his own _– hands and showed them to the prince. What Arthur had not realised through his aches and pains was that Merlin's hands were heavily calloused and that the blisters he had now actually sat on top of old ones. Arthur found that he was slightly disappointed as he had formed an image of Merlin surrounded by many scrubbing brushes working independently of him to clean the floor in double-quick time.

"It's inhumane punishment making people do this. I'll see that Mistress Betrys pays for it," grumbled Arthur stubbornly.

Merlin puffed out his cheeks as he considered his reply. "Arthur, how do you think the castle is run so that we are not knee-deep in dirt and rubbish? It's because of people like her and me and Gwen and all the scores of other servants here that you never have to lift a finger for yourself! We're the ones who have to scrub the floors everyday – have you any idea just how many floors there are here and how big they are?"

Arthur stared blankly at him. He hadn't the faintest idea, there was no reason for him to know.

"The answer is lots and huge!" Merlin eyes lit with the opportunity to spell out to Arthur exactly what it meant to be a castle servant. "How long would it take you to finish up here?"

"I don't know. Another hour or two?"

"Alright, so you reckon you have already been here an hour or so, let's say it takes you three hours altogether. Imagine then that before you even started this, you had already been at the laundry house for an hour, served breakfast and lunch, cleaned your chambers – yes, the floor was scrubbed too. You still have to serve dinner, polish armour ready for tomorrow's training, sharpen swords. Then there is your bath to be drawn – lugging buckets of hot water up and down stairs a couple of dozen times, dirty clothes and towels to be taken away for washing again the next day. Your bed to be turned down, candles extinguished. In the meantime, you are meant to run whatever errands are ordered of you but all those other things have to be done before the day is out!" Merlin's voice became quieter. "That is what we have to do every single day or we risk losing our jobs or some other punishment."

Arthur said nothing as he digested this information. It had never crossed his mind what was involved when he gave out a list of things to be done. It was simply a case of him wanting something to happen and it did.

Merlin's voice brightened. "Never mind that now, though. Gaius has news to tell you."

* * *

Arthur listened patiently as Gaius told him what he had earlier explained to Merlin.

"How will we get to the top of Mount Gealach? What does moonstone even look like?"

"I have never seen it myself but the books say that it is a milky pearl colour but shot through with veins of adventurine which hold the powers of the moon in its colour."

"As for how we get it…"

Merlin grinned, "We're working on that part."

With the discussion seemingly over, Gaius expected the other two men to depart so he was surprised when Arthur spoke.

"Gaius, I need to ask you something. You as well, Merlin."

"What's the matter, Arthur?"

"I, uh, well… before I tell you, this must go no further than us three." He looked sternly at the other two who nodded their agreement.

"Today… today I discovered I could use magic."

Arthur did not miss the look of panic that passed between Gaius and Merlin.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is it?" Arthur looked from Gaius to Merlin and back again. They looked like two stunned rabbits about to be put into a rather large pot.

Merlin couldn't speak, his face had drained of colour as the only thought running through his mind was that his life was over.

Gaius had a strange look on his face, something between guilt and hesitation. The physician studied Merlin intently who, in turn, stared back for several long moments before a resigned expression settled on his face and he nodded in answer to a silent question.

"What is wrong?" Arthur asked again. He didn't like the atmosphere that had come over the three men and he felt a sense of foreboding.

"Arthur," began Gaius quietly in a very sombre tone, "do you believe in magic? I don't mean like your father who thinks of it as a force for evil to enable cruel people to do even crueller things. I mean magic simply as a power or an element such as water or air where waves can lap gently on the shores and light breezes stir the trees on a summer's day to bring relief from stifling heat. On the other hand, they can send crashing waves that destroy even the strongest ships or violent tempests which obliterate whole villages or towns. Such elements are not good or evil – they just are."

Arthur stared at Gaius, unsure what to make of his question. He had never really thought about it – he had been brought up _not_ to think about it. Uther Pendragon ruled with an iron fist, his word was law and never questioned, even by his son – perhaps especially by his own son. However, he was now being asked to think about it and moreover, to give an answer.

"I don't know. I know that magic exists, heaven knows I have encountered enough magical beasts and people with magic but I have always fought and tried to defeat them because they were trying to cause harm."

"What of love? Remember Lady Vivian?" Merlin found his voice as he understood Gaius's line of questioning. The physician was trying to establish Arthur's opinion before deciding whether or not to tell him the truth.

The prince gave an involuntary shudder. "Yes. It's a good thing we managed to stop that going anywhere and having war break out."

"Agreed." Merlin said. "But it was not the lady herself or even the emotion of love that was bad. It was the _intent_ of the person who used the magic, in that case it was King Alined who wanted to cause unrest between the kingdoms." He paused before asking, "Do you see the difference?"

Arthur searched Merlin's eyes even as he searched within himself for his reply which he eventually gave as, "Yes, I suppose so."

"Bearing that in mind, would you then also suppose that good people can use magic to help others?" That came from Gaius. "Perhaps to heal an injury or cure illness, to save lives or give happiness to others. Maybe even to give life where there should be none." The physician showed no emotion and his voice was steady.

Arthur, however, suddenly had memories of the furious fight he had had with his father where he had nearly taken Uther's life and the reason behind it. Baffled by Gaius's questions, Arthur began to have a growing suspicion and it was one he didn't much like.

"What are you trying to tell me?" the prince asked quietly.

"Would you understand why a good person with magic might hide their true nature whilst at the same time using their gift to help those in need?" Gaius's rheumy gaze never left Arthur's face.

There was a long pause before Arthur answered with a simple, "Yes."

"What if that person was someone you trusted?"

An even longer pause was made as Arthur considered this. "I would understand but I would be hurt that they didn't tell me."

During this time, his mind was working overtime to sort out little fragments of hints and suggestions like pieces of a jigsaw. Gradually, realisation dawned as he recalled his earlier suspicions about his servant and suddenly he was certain of what Gaius and Merlin were trying to tell him.

The look on his face told the others that he had put two and two together and the answer was 'Merlin'.

* * *

They couldn't read Arthur's expression. He said nothing for a long while as Gaius and Merlin waited for his reaction. The prince seemed to be struggling with himself until, at last, he spoke.

"I guess it explains a few things," but Arthur did not say what they were. He seemed to be confirming a few things in his head. "And what of me saying that I used magic? I was able to levitate a branch and move it a few feet through the air. Did I get it from Merlin or was it caused by something else?"

Gaius sighed as he conceded, "It's Merlin. Despite the fact that your personalities and minds simply switched bodies, something of your spirits and essences is left behind and is passed onto whoever takes over. In your case, you have absorbed some of Merlin's gift."

Arthur regarded Merlin silently but his look expressed a hint of betrayal and wariness mixed with a tiny bit of awe.

"I'm sorry Arthur," apologised Merlin. "I couldn't take the risk but I had to help you any way I could. You are Camelot's heir and important to its future. To everyone's future."

"What if I were to banish you right now? That you were to return only on pain of death."

"Then you would have to banish us both, my lord. We each have part of the other and I do not think your father would accept either my body with your soul or your body with my soul. We survive together or not at all until the cure is found."

Arthur said nothing as he knew Merlin was correct, Uther would never accept his heir as being anything less than perfect.

"What are you going to do, sire?" asked Gaius. The most important thing to know at the moment was if Merlin was going to be exposed as a sorcerer.

"I don't know," admitted Arthur. "We should really get ourselves fixed before anything else." The truth was that the full impact of Merlin's revelation had not sunk in yet and the best way for the prince to cope was to tackle the problems that he had a better chance of solving.

The furrow of Arthur's brow and set of his jaw indicated that he did not intend to say anymore about this latest predicament. Realising this, Gaius set about explaining the reason for the transformation and the need for moonstone.

* * *

"It's impossible," said Arthur glumly when Gaius has finished speaking. "Four days is not enough time to get to and climb the mountain let alone find the moonstone and return before the full moon. We will have to gather it in time for the next cycle."

Merlin looked aghast and protested. "Arthur, we have to try! I can't possibly compete in the tournament as you and you have to be there to show face and to prove the strength of Camelot. As for you, I am certain that you have absolutely no desire to be a servant."

"None at all!" was the vehement agreement.

"We would be found out before we even got a whiff of moonstone."

The prince stared at Merlin. He understood what he was saying, he just didn't know how to achieve their goal in such a short space of time.

As if reading his mind, Merlin said, "That's the part we are still working on. However, I believe that we can make a start."

"Oh?"

"Well, you will need to stay here as me, of course. In the meantime, I will tell the king that a strange beast has been spotted and that I will go and seek it out – that will give me the perfect reason to leave the castle. Hopefully, I will be able to return in time with what we need."

Arthur looked doubtfully at Merlin.

"It is the only way." Gaius spoke up. "Otherwise, we greatly increase the risk of discovery." He turned to Arthur. "As for your duties as Merlin, I can always plead illness on your behalf so at most, you can perform only light duties or errands for me and that way, you can remain relatively undisturbed by other people."

As temporary solutions went, Arthur had to agree that it was about as good as he was going to get for the time being and at least, he wouldn't be scrubbing endless floors for a while!

* * *

Uther regarded Merlin with concern. "But it means you might miss the tournament."

Merlin bowed his head slightly in a way he thought Arthur would and said in his most respectful tone, "Camelot's safety comes first. I shall leave at first light."

The king nodded approvingly. "Very well, you are right, of course. You will make a fine king, Arthur."

* * *

"You have everything?" asked Gaius who tried not to show his worry.

"Yes, I think so." Merlin gave his pack a pat.

Arthur and Gaius were with Merlin to see him off on his quest for the precious moonstone and they walked him out to where Arthur's horse was saddled and waiting for him. Merlin was wearing the obligatory chainmail and was finding it difficult to get used to the added bulk.

"Good grief," puffed Merlin to Arthur. "How do you get about in this stuff? It weighs a ton!"

The prince gave a laugh. "Practice," he repeated Merlin's earlier reply to him regarding his own work. "You get used to it." Arthur looked seriously at him as he mounted up. "Be careful, Merlin. Good luck."

Merlin nodded and bade farewell to him and the physician before nudging his horse into a canter and riding out of the city gates.

Gaius looked at Arthur with shared concern before a speculative glint lit his eyes. Rubbing his hands together, Gaius started back towards his chambers whilst calling, "Come along then, it's time for you to have a quick course in ointments and tinctures."

* * *

Merlin had been riding for a couple of uneventful hours now and he decided it was time to stop and let his horse rest for a bit. Dismounting, Merlin cleared a spot at the base of a tree and took out his map for Mount Gealach. _Four days_. Arthur was right. Deep down, Merlin knew it was an impossible task but it was one he had to undertake anyway. Even with his best guess, he calculated that he wouldn't reach the fabled mountain until the third day and that was providing the weather stayed fair and nothing untoward happened. Pulling a hunk of bread and cheese from his pack, Merlin chewed methodically as he tried to remain optimistic and push thoughts of failure from his mind.

Arthur had been right in that they could just wait for the next full moon but the chances of them maintaining the pretence of being each other without arousing suspicion for an entire month were slim to nil. Especially now that Morgana was no longer to be trusted, she would be sure to bring about his downfall and that of Arthur and his father if she had the opportunity.

A sudden thought occurred to him, one he hadn't considered until this moment.

Holding out his hand, palm upwards, he whispered into the still air and waited for an anxious second before a flame appeared and danced on his outstretched hand. Closing his fingers over the fire, Merlin spoke again and when he reopened his hand, the fire had disappeared and changed into two butterflies which fluttered gracefully into the air.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. Magic was an integral part of him and it was something he could rely upon even if he preferred not to use it if possible and whether he liked it or not, it made him who he was.

His fear was unfounded though. His gift was more than just a physical manifestation - it was his essence of being and accordingly transcended his physical form.

* * *

After a morning spent with Gaius, Arthur had to admit he had been fascinated by the physician's work – the way he ground and extracted distillations from numerous herbs, most of which he had no idea even existed, and turned them into various remedies to treat all manner of ailments.

At the moment, though, he was regretting having expressed quite so much interest as after pointing out some pictures in a book and writing out a small list, Gaius had sent Arthur out to collect a few different herbs.

He was currently standing in the middle of the kitchen gardens, a collecting bag in one hand while scratching his head with the other. The first name on the list was 'sage' and he hadn't the faintest idea which one of the varied and many green leaves it was. The pictures he had been shown were but a faint blur in his memory and of no use to him at all. Arthur was also in the awkward position that he couldn't even ask anyone else for help as he was supposed to be 'Merlin' and talented student of Gaius who had mentored him for the last three years. There was no way that he could not know what he had been sent to collect.

Arthur was about to turn back empty-handed when he saw the garden gate open and Gwen step through. He felt his heart leap and he beamed with pleasure at seeing her.

"Guinevere, it's nice to see you."

She gave him a slightly puzzled smile. "Hello, nice to see you too. You're formal today."

"Hmm?" Arthur was confused.

Gwen chuckled a little. "Merlin, you never call me by my full name."

_Hell's bells!_ He had forgotten he was supposed to be someone else. "Oh, I hadn't noticed. Sorry."

"It's alright," she smiled, "I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." Gwen looked round about him. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, Gaius asked me to get some herbs for him."

"Oh, I'll leave you to it, then. I just came to gather some mint."

_Mint!_ That was one of the items on his list. Arthur hesitated, unsure what to do next.

Gwen gave him a curious look. It wasn't like Merlin to seem so, well, lost when running errands for Gaius. "Are you alright, Merlin?"

Arthur thought quickly. "Um, yes…um…no. I'm not feeling very well but Gaius needs these quite urgently. I'm just a bit disorientated, that's all."

At the news that her friend was unwell, Gwen's thoughtfulness came to the fore and she immediately took the list from his hand. "Here, let me help you, we'll be done in half the time." She grinned at him before leading the way around the herb garden.

Arthur stood back a little and watched the young woman who had forever changed him move efficiently around the fragrant leaves on light feet. He loved her with all his heart but right now, he hurt from the knowledge that she didn't see him for his true self but as someone else entirely. The smile that Gwen gave him was warm and genuine but it was the smile of friendship, not the smile of love that he treasured when he was himself.

"Hey, daydreamer! Ill or not, I'm not doing _all _your work for you," she teased good-naturedly.

Arthur gave himself a shake and moved to follow her. At least he was able to spend time with her openly – even if it was under false pretences, it was better than not being with her at all.

* * *

"Where have you been?" asked Gaius when Arthur returned several hours later. "I was getting worried."

Arthur couldn't keep the grin from his face. "I was talking to Guinevere. Sorry, I didn't notice the time."

"Ahh, I see." Gaius nodded knowingly but said no more as he took the long-awaited herbs and turned back to his work so that he hid the smile that was on his face.

Arthur gazed at the older man's back as he took a deep breath and gathered his nerve.

"Gaius?"

"Mmm-hmm?" The physician was concentrating on carefully pouring out a few drops from a steaming beaker into smaller bottle.

"I was wondering…um…wondering…"

Gaius caught the catch in Arthur's tone and realised that the seriousness in the young man required him to stop and give his undivided attention. "Yes?"

"Gaius, would you teach me a bit about magic?"

* * *

It was now the morning of the third day and it was still half a day's ride to Mount Gealach. Rain had fallen heavily the day before which made the ground slippery and the footing uncertain which delayed his progress. There was no way Merlin was going to fulfil his quest in time. He sighed dejectedly. There was too much at stake and the thought of the likely consequences of failure filled him with despair. He slumped lower into his saddle as he wracked his brain for some solution.

He rode on for some time before coming to a halt in a secluded clearing. He dismounted and tethered his steed to a bush at the far edge of the clearing before walking to stand in the centre of the space.

Throwing his head back, Merlin and shouted ancient words to the skies as energy flowed through him.

As the last syllable left him, Merlin stood still as he listened and waited.

"Emrys." Merlin heard him before he saw him. "Why have you called me?"

"I need your help, Kilgarrah."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Note (amended) : thanks to Water1Wolf for her dedicated research! the spell has been duly corrected :D Hope you enjoy the chapter x  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

The air stirred in big gusts as large wing beats helped to guide the Great Dragon to land in front of Merlin.

Kilgarrah's long neck tilted back as he regarded Merlin with a gaze that penetrated his soul. The look on the reptilian face was inscrutable. "I see you have undergone a change in appearance, young warlock." His tone was faintly mocking. "I presume that Arthur also looks different from his usual self?"

"Yes," admitted Merlin. "I require your assistance."

"You said you would not call for me again." Kilgarrah was in no mood to give aid to the person who so often disregarded his good advice.

"Circumstances changed."

"Perhaps I have no desire to aid you." Kilgarrah's voice was stern.

Merlin clenched his jaw. "I can order you to do it whether you want to or not. I would prefer not to compel you but I will if I have to."

"The power of the Dragonlords is not to be abused."

"Sometimes, you leave me with no choice." It was a test of wills but one that the sorcerer would ultimately win and that Kilgarrah would have to acknowledge.

Merlin felt a strange sadness as he watched the wondrous creature lower his head to him in a gesture of submission. He did not feel good about forcing his will but sometimes needs must and this was about as great a need as could be.

"What is it that you require from me, Emrys?" Kilgarrah's question held a begrudging note.

"As you can see, misfortune has befallen me and Arthur. I seek the cure to return us to our own bodies."

"How did this misfortune happen?"

"I…erm…it involved a shooting star." Merlin said a little sheepishly.

The Great Dragon let out a snort of derisive laughter. "A foolish mistake, warlock – one that only a novice would make." Kilgarrah eyed Merlin knowingly. "You seek moonstone." It was a statement of fact, not a question.

Merlin nodded. "I have until tomorrow to get it."

"Then I would suggest you continue your journey at a quicker pace." A talon tapped impatiently on the ground, the needle-like tip skewering deep into the ground with each tap.

Merlin swallowed nervously. Even though he ultimately had Kilgarrah under his control, it was still a well-calculated display of power and intimidation.

"Oh, yes," continued the dragon as if remembering something. "It is found only on Mount Gealach…" He left the sentence hanging and looked imposingly down at Merlin. "I tire of this game. Ask of me what you will."

"I want you to bring me some moonstone." Merlin kept his voice firm, knowing that any wavering would delay proceedings. "And return me to Camelot by tomorrow evening."

Kilgarrah's eyes glowed with a fiery light. "Very well, Emrys." There was a long pause before the Great Dragon took flight and with a few strong flaps of his enormous wings, set off for the infamous mountain.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief even as he felt a cold shiver run down his back. He hadn't liked the way Kilgarrah had looked at him before he left and he was sure that at some point in the future, he would have to repay him for all the help the ancient creature had given and was yet to give. For the first time Merlin wondered if Kilgarrah compared him to his father, Balinor, and judged him to be unworthy. The thought was unsettling and it would not leave him as he spread his bedroll on the ground and lit a small fire.

As darkness fell over the land and sleep overtook him, the sorcerer dreamed of his father sitting atop Kilgarrah and the both of them laughing as Camelot burned in the distance while Merlin and Arthur could only watch helplessly as they remained stuck in each other's forms.

Merlin woke in a cold sweat and unable and unwilling to go back to sleep, stoked up the campfire and waited for the dragon's return.

* * *

The last couple of days had been filled with trepidation and exhilaration for Arthur as Gaius instructed him in a few simple spells and charms which the physician felt would stand the prince in good stead and not lead to too much trouble and might possibly be of use once everything was back to normal. With this in mind, Gaius began with the relatively simple magic of fire.

Deciding on the safest place to perform the spell, he placed a few pieces of kindling in his woodstove and directed Arthur on how to proceed.

"Alright, then. First, focus on where you want to fire to start."

Arthur concentrated, staring intently at the kindling.

"That's it. Now, gather your will. Imagine that it is a mesh that is spread throughout your body and you need to pull it in, much as a fisherman casts his net wide and has to pull the net together in order to claim his catch."

Arthur nodded as he followed Gaius's words. "I think I've got it."

"Now put your hand out towards the kindling. The incantation to set fire is "Foerbearnan". When you are ready, concentrate and cast the spell."

Arthur took a deep breath and did as instructed. "Foerbearnan." His look of expectation changed to disappointment as nothing happened.

"Try again," encouraged Gaius.

Again, there was nothing – not a spark or even a slight singeing.

"Hmm," mused Gaius thoughtfully as Arthur regarded him with some frustration. "Think of casting like firing a crossbow. Your will and energy are your bolts and your hand is the bow from where the magic will be released. You must cast with confidence."

"Alright, one more time." Arthur tried to clear his mind and he focused once again. "Foerbearnan!" his voice was strong and carried his force of will.

There was a hushed whoomph of energy and both men craned their necks to see as there was a crackle in the woodstove. Gaius felt pride as Arthur turned to him with a childish grin of delight as he realised what he had just achieved.

"Well done, Arthur!"

After a few more practices, Arthur was able to conjure flame at will and he was filled with a wonderment that he did not feel he had to hide from Gaius.

Satisfied that the prince had control over the simple spell, Gaius moved onto more gentle healing spells which would serve Arthur well especially after tournaments and battles. While not, perhaps, as immediately impressive as fire, they were no less powerful.

Having been conditioned since birth to distrust magic in all its forms, Arthur was more surprised than anyone else that he enjoyed having magic and had become enamoured with its many uses and potential.

* * *

With the onset of evening, Gaius called an end to that day's lesson and he made a simple supper for them. In contemplative mood, Arthur asked, "How do you know so much about magic?"

Gaius paused, wondering how much to reveal then realised what a foolish thought that was considering what had been happening the last few days.

"It was a long time ago, before you and before your father when magic was still freely used in this land. I had some aptitude for magic and I was able to study and practice for some time." Gaius then sighed. "That was until, the Great Purge and all magic was banned."

Arthur was sombre as he considered the implications of what he had just heard. "You would have lost many friends, people you knew?"

"Yes." Gaius agreed.

"Why not you?" Arthur was curious as to why the older man had not met the same fate as many of his peers.

Remorse and sadness crossed Gaius's face. "I declared myself the king's man. I was already part of the royal household and I relinquished all ties to the world of magic and the old religion. Your father was aware of my knowledge and I agreed to use it to help him find magic users." He studied his hands which he had clasped, fingers interlocking. "I am not proud of what I did – I did not know how zealously your father would pursue his war on all things magic. I did not know that the king's penalty for magic users would be so harsh."

Realising that he had little to lose now that Arthur was fully aware of his and Merlin's involvement in magic and that they had committed as serious a crime of treason as could exist, Gaius went on. "In my position, I was able to help a small number of people to escape the persecution." He did not mention names, preserving the identities of Balinor and Alice.

Hearing of Gaius's experiences gave Arthur a deeper understanding of the man who was so important to everyone in Camelot, certainly to his own family, but who nobody but Merlin seemed to genuinely know.

The prince was also having an inner struggle. He knew he should have Merlin and Gaius carted off to the dungeons in chains as soon as all this was over but on what basis? High treason due to use of sorcery? Aiding and abetting convicted criminals to escape? While the second reason might be true, Arthur himself was certainly guilty of the first crime. He was not only guilty but he _enjoyed_ it! Knowing he had the ability to do things that nobody else could and that he could use his ability to help others was something that he respected and valued.

* * *

The fourth morning had arrived and the long fingers of dawn's first light began to stretch tentatively on over the horizon. Merlin had barely slept all night, only closing his eyes when he lost his battle against sleep then jolting abruptly awake after a few minutes. This occurred a few times through the night, prompting him to get up to scrabble about for firewood in an attempt to stay awake.

The rations he had stowed away in his pack were meagre and almost gone. Merlin reasoned that come the end of the day and should he return to Camelot without the vital moonstone, he needn't worry about eating since he would not have a head to eat with for much longer.

Morning and noon passed without event and Merlin was fast giving up hope of Kilgarrah before the day was out. He was not worried about the dragon disobeying him – it was not possible as centuries of tradition and magic compelled dragons to obey dragonlords. His concern lay in his fear that Kilgarrah was unable to locate the precious material or that the fearsome snows had repelled him.

The sun was dipping and Merlin was on the verge of heading home empty-handed when he sensed a change in the air and the Great Dragon appeared high in the sky and bearing down upon him at high speed. When he landed, Merlin noted the ice that had formed on the ridges of his brows and snout. Before he could speak, Kilgarrah let out a huge sneeze that almost knocked the young man over.

Merlin hopped excitedly from one foot to the other. "Do you have the moonstone?" he asked anxiously.

Without ceremony and a look of disdain, Kilgarrah lifted his front right foot and opened his talons which, until now, Merlin had not realised had been closed. From within the sharp claws dropped a large lump of luminescent white stone through which ran lines of green which varied in shade from crisp emerald green to the warmer pearly green of jade.

"I believe this is what you wanted. It was not the easiest thing to find in such conditions."

Merlin raced forward to pick up the moonstone which felt warm in his hands and emitted an ethereal glow even in the low sunlight. Had it not been completely impractical, Merlin thought he would have hugged Kilgarrah but instead, there were more important matters to attend to.

"Thank you, Kilgarrah, I am most grateful to you! I have but one more favour to ask you – please take me to Camelot with all haste."

If Merlin didn't know better, he would have sworn that the dragon rolled his eyes at him but said nothing. Instead, he moved his head quickly with a sudden swing of his neck. The sorcerer suddenly found himself being picked up by the back of his clothing before being dumped unceremoniously between Kilgarrah's shoulder blades. Calling only a brief shout of, "You had better hold on tight," he took to the air again, this time headed for Camelot.

Racing through the skies, the land below was a blur as it whizzed past them and Merlin estimated that he had only some three hours before the sun set and the moon appeared.

* * *

Relief flooded through him when the tall white spires of Camelot Castle came into view and Kilgarrah landed in the woods just beyond the castle walls. From there, it would be a long sprint to reach Arthur and get everything prepared for the reversal.

"My thanks to you again for all you have done for me today, Kilgarrah." said Merlin gratefully.

Kilgarrah gave a harrumph. "Not only today but many occasions in the past - or had you forgotten? Take care to remember them, young warlock, for the time shall come again when you shall be called upon to repay the favours."

Unable to answer the ominous reply, he could only watch as the Great Dragon beat his wings and rose up to fly swiftly back to whichever lair in whichever land he now called his home.

With no more time to waste, Merlin secured his necessary belongings to his person and began to run.

* * *

_**One more chapter to go! **_

_**x**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: here we go, last chapter

* * *

**

Gaius's chamber door burst open as Merlin charged inside, startling his mentor and Arthur.

"Merlin! You're back!" Gaius was filled with relief that he had returned safe and sound.

"You did it? You got the moonstone?" Arthur looked at him with disbelief and admiration when Merlin nodded in reply with a proud grin before racing towards the pile of books that lay on Gaius's work-table.

"Quickly, there's no time to lose. We only have a little over an hour before moon-rise. Gaius, do you have it ready?"

Arthur looked confused as the physician nodded and reached over to a high shelf and lifted down a small wooden box which he opened to carefully bring out a square of white linen on which had been neatly embroidered several symbols that Gaius identified as Old Religion runes which contained powerful magic.

The piece of cloth held a lot of meaning for the older man as it had been a gift from Alice over a score years ago. Being much more adept at magic and with her talents strongly inclined towards healing, she had personally devised a strong arrangement of healing charms and decided to set them down in a more lasting form. Alice had given it to her beloved Gaius as a treasured token to remember her by just before she made good the escape which he had arranged for her.

Fond memories as clear as if they had just happened that day came into Gaius's mind each time he laid eyes on it.

Giving himself a shake, Gaius pulled himself together and took it over to Merlin as Arthur also crossed the room to join them.

Merlin's two friends could not help but gasp in wonderment as the sorcerer drew the hard won piece of moonstone from the pouch at his belt. He placed it in the centre of the rune-marked cloth and carefully, deliberately, folded the corners up over the moonstone which were then tied together at the top of the stone using a short length of red twine.

"There," said Merlin with a satisfied note as he studied his handiwork. He gave a quick glance at the window and gulped. There was less than an hour until the sun was gone and he and Arthur were still to find the right place to sleep that night. "The spell?"

Gaius passed an old brown tome to him, already opened at a marked page. Merlin took the book and studied the writing and marks on the paper, his lips moving silently as he familiarised himself with the shapes of the words on his tongue. When he was satisfied that he knew what he was going to say and how it was to be said, the dark haired man took a deep breath.

His companions watched in anticipation as he began to cast the spell. Ancient and long forgotten words of the Old Language came forth and spoken in a voice that seemed not to belong to him – it was somehow older than his years would suggest and held a timeless, echoing quality. Merlin's eyes glowed more brightly than ever before as energy surged through him.

It was clear to Gaius that Merlin's powers had grown and matured exponentially since the boy had first arrived to stay with him in Camelot.

When the spell was complete, the golden light faded from Merlin's blue eyes and the linen-wrapped stone seemed to pulse with a life of its own. His shoulders seemed to sag for a moment from the effort but he turned to his friends with a triumphant smile. "It is done. Quick, Arthur, it's time we got a move on!" He shoved the enchanted stone back into his belt pouch, ran to his room where he snatched the spare blankets he kept there before jumping down the few steps to land back in front of Gaius and Arthur.

He grabbed the prince by the arm and dragged him out the door, shouting back to Gaius, "See you tomorrow!"

"Hopefully as yourselves," murmured the physician under his breath. There was nothing to do now except to wait and see if the spell was successful.

* * *

"Merlin, where are we going?" asked Arthur as he followed Merlin.

"Half an hour," whispered Merlin under his breath as he quietly checked the skies again. He looked back at his friend, "This way, we need to run."

"Where are we going?" cried Arthur loudly but once more, he did not receive a reply since Merlin had already sprinted ahead with the blankets nearly flying out of his arms.

They finally came to a stop in a glade through which ran a small brook which babbled merrily. In the centre of the glade, stood a large protrusion of rock which stood tall and proud at twice Merlin's height, reaching up to the heavens.

"I've never been here before." Arthur looked around suspiciously checking for signs of ambush or hidden attackers.

"This way," directed Merlin as he strode determinedly to the natural obelisk.

"What is this place?" Arthur tentatively reached out his hand to touch the rock which had been worn smooth by the elements.

"It is sacred to the druids…"

"Druids? We are in the territory of druids?"

"We need all the help we can get." Merlin was matter-of-fact. He also reached out to the rock which felt surprisingly warm to the touch. "This is the Lordstone." His tone was almost reverent. "It has been used for eons to channel magic and prayers to the Gods. If our spell is going to work anywhere, it will be here."

The stars had begun appearing in the clear sky as there was only the faintest glow of pink left peeking above the horizon. There were only a few scant minutes left until the night fell properly.

Arthur looked around for something to build a fire with as Merlin laid out the blankets into two beds next to the Lordstone. With no sticks or branches nearby, Arthur was struck by the idea of demonstrating his new-found skills to Merlin.

"Merlin, Gaius showed me some spells. Watch this!" The prince was about to bring to life a few flames when he was stopped by a sharp cry from Merlin.

"Arthur, NO!" Merlin looked apologetic. "Sorry, I mean, you can't do that. You can't light a fire next to the Lordstone and we cannot use other magic while we carry such a powerful enchantment of our own. We can't risk anything going wrong."

Arthur felt a little wave of indignation at this. It wasn't fair that Merlin had been using magic for all this time and now that he had just discovered a small ability, he was prevented from showing what he could do. However, the dilemma they found themselves in and were on the cusp of fixing demanded that he followed Merlin's lead.

As they settled down into their make-shift beds, Merlin looked across at Arthur. "See you in the morning. Good night, Arthur."

"Good night, Merlin."

By now, the sun had truly set and darkness had fallen over the mystical glade. Both young men lay in silence with the night sky lit only by the constellations as they watched the moon gradually rise, a large round disc which shone almost white high amongst the stars.

Eventually, sleep overtook the two friends and it seemed that beams of moonlight actively sought them out and enveloped them, the Lordstone and charmed moonstone in its ghostly radiance.

* * *

Arthur was the first to waken, eyes still heavy from sleep. He shivered in the early morning air as he took a few moments to work out where he was. Blue eyes sprang wide open as last night's events came back to him and he stuck his arm out in front of him. He then looked across at his slumbering companion as a smile of overjoyed relief spread across his face.

Jumping out from his blankets, he went over and began shaking Merlin's shoulder and shouting his name.

"Merlin! Merlin!"

"Unghh-hnghh…G'way." Merlin snorted in his sleep.

"Merlin, wake up!" Arthur yelled in his ear.

The servant sat up abruptly at the loudness and was met by Arthur's face in front of his own. "What is it?" Merlin paused at that. _Arthur's face!_ Not Arthur-in-Merlin's-body face but his _actual _face. There it was staring at him in all its blonde glory! He, too, shot to his feet.

"It worked! Arthur, it worked! The moonstone, the spell, everything, they worked!" Merlin grabbed his friend and they jumped up and down with delight.

When they finally calmed down a bit, they went back to the Lordstone and examined the small linen bundle that lay at its base. Merlin frowned as he picked it up.

"What is it?" asked Arthur.

"It doesn't feel right. It's giving way, not solid like before." He set it back down on the ground and with Arthur crouched down beside him, Merlin undid the red twine and peeled back the linen.

In the cloth lay not the lump of moonstone that had been placed there the previous evening. Instead, there was a mound of what looked like white sand interspersed with green crystals.

"What should we do with it?" asked the prince.

"I don't know," replied Merlin. "I suppose we can't take it back as its power has been spent and can't be used anymore."

They pondered for a while before deciding on scattering the white and green dust around the sacred ground of the glade. With their task completed, they grinned and set off for home.

* * *

Gwen was up early as usual, fetching water from the well in order to begin yet another long day of chores when she was disturbed by unfamiliar sound of Arthur's voice – unfamiliar because it was never heard at this time of day! The only other people who were around this early in the morning were other servants and the few guards who had been on night duty and were eagerly awaiting their comrades who would relieve them of their posts.

She lifted her head and her eyes confirmed what her ears had heard. Next to Arthur was Merlin but her attention was always drawn back to the broad-shouldered, handsome prince who never failed to make her heart beat faster and her stomach flutter. She was puzzled by their slightly bedraggled appearance but she recalled that they had been away on another of Uther's endless patrols and she reminded herself that Merlin hadn't been well recently. But wait, hadn't Arthur been away at the same as Merlin was poorly?

Gwen shook her head and told herself that she must have got mixed up somewhere. She was just a maid after all and not always privy to the plans of the royal family. She shrugged off the nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right and greeted them with a bright smile.

"My lord," she curtseyed to Arthur. "Merlin."

"Good morning, Guinevere."

"Hello, Gwen."

"I didn't expect to see you about this early." She sometimes couldn't help her bluntness coming out and this was one of those times. "Are you feeling better, Merlin?"

Merlin couldn't hide his confusion but Arthur quickly diverted her attention. "Ah, yes, as you can see, I have only just now returned from patrol and I sent ahead word to Merlin to come and meet me."

"Oh, I see. Well, you will be pleased you that you are still in time for the tournament." Gwen smiled shyly at Arthur. "I'll be cheering for you."

He returned her smile. "I'll be looking for you."

Meanwhile, Merlin groaned inwardly. He had totally forgotten about the tournament. He would have no rest for the next few days which would be an endless round of weapon fixing, blade sharpening and armour polishing. He wondered if he shouldn't have put off reversing the wish after all.

"I need to go and get ready." Arthur didn't want to leave Gwen and he had to drag himself away from her gentle beauty. As he began to walk away, he remembered something. "Oh, and Guinevere?"

"My lord?"

"Thank you for your help in the herb garden."

"Excuse me?" Her brow furrowed in bewilderment.

Arthur realised his slip and quickly caught himself. "I meant that Merlin told me about the help you gave him when he was unwell."

It was Merlin's turn to be puzzled. "Eh?"

Gwen didn't notice the quick elbow in the side that Arthur used to hush Merlin. "Oh, that. It was no problem. I was just helping a friend."

* * *

After a wash and freshen up, Arthur and Merlin were standing with Gaius in the physician's chambers.

"I am glad to see that you are all better." Gaius set down a cup of honeyed water for each of them.

"Much," agreed Merlin. "I like being back in my own skin!"

Arthur nodded then looked questioningly at Gaius. "Gaius, could I try something?" he indicated the little woodstove with his head.

"Of course, sire. I have already relaid the kindling."

Merlin was about to ask a question but was silenced by a slight wave of Gaius's hand. They looked on as the prince approached the stove, and stretched out his hand towards it.

Merlin's eyebrows were raised almost to his hairline as he glanced from Arthur to Gaius, almost unbelieving of what he thought he was about to witness.

"Foerbearnan."

There was a pregnant pause as everyone held their breath and waited. At first there was nothing and Arthur was about to turn away with an air of regret but then a thin wisp of smoke began to spiral up from the stove. They all moved closer to see and sure enough, there was the tiniest glow amongst the kindling. A few breaths from Arthur ignited the flames properly and very soon there was a healthy fire burning.

"I can still do it!" Arthur said excitedly to Gaius.

"Yes, Arthur. Your power is greatly reduced now that you are back in your own body but it seems you have retained some small gift from Merlin.

Merlin was pointing at Arthur, stunned. Although, Arthur had told him of his new ability, he had not seen it in action and to see Arthur conjure up fire, no matter how small, was quite a shock.

"You did that because of me?"

"Yep."

"Gaius showed you how?"

"Indeed."

Merlin fell into silence as he took in the information. Gaius looked at Arthur, his expression solemn.

"What now, sire?" He did not need to explain his question to Arthur.

The prince became equally serious. "You have have been and still are using magic in Camelot, a treasonous crime as you well know and subject to the gravest of punishments." He looked at Gaius and Merlin. "However, I too am guilty of the same crime and I really don't fancy being burnt alive or having my head lopped off as I'm sure you don't either." He smiled at the physician. "Gaius, you have shown me the truth about magic and that it is only a force for evil if used by those with evil intentions. You have also shown me the good that magic can also do. I see no reason to tell my father of what has happened these past few days and what I know."

"Thank you, sire." Gaius bowed his head.

"Thank you, Arthur." Merlin also showed his respect to the prince.

Arthur accepted their thanks before clapping his hands in a business-like fashion.

"Right, come on Merlin. I have a tournament to win. Let's go."

Merlin sighed, resignedly. It didn't take Arthur long to slip back into his old pompous self and forget his, albeit brief, lesson in humility.

* * *

As they made their way onto the competition fields, Arthur suddenly thought of a question.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Some of those times in battle when I thought I would be a goner then was saved by some lucky sword blow? Or I thought I had been particularly skillful? Was that really you?"

Merlin smirked to himself as he wondered how to answer. "No, Arthur, that was down to your training." He decided that discretion and honour were the better part of valour. He kept a straight face as Arthur fixed him with a long look.

The prince finally broke his gaze with a, "Hmmph. I thought so. I _am_ the best swordsman around after all."

Merlin smiled after Arthur's departing back. Things were back to normal and his heart was gladdened by the knowledge that there was room in Arthur's world for magic and it boded well for the future when Arthur would rule as King of Camelot.

* * *

_**The end. That's it. Hope you all liked my take on a body-swap fic. :D**_

_**Please review xx**_


End file.
